


사유

by vvishop



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	1. Chapter 1

"큰 일을 당한 사람들 있잖아. 교통사고를 당했다던가, 아이를 잃어버렸다던가, 갑자기 눈이 안보인다던가. 맨 처음에 하는 말이 무엇일 것 같아? 하느님을 찾을까? 소리를 지를까?"  
토르는 수화기를 든 채 가만히 앉아있었다. 나부끼던 금발 머리는 감옥에 가면서 죄다 밀렸다. 고요한 눈이 유리벽 너머의 손가락을 보고 있었다. 거미 다리 같은 손가락이 시선에 응답해 우아하게 움직였다. 이전에는 최면에 걸린 것처럼 따라 붙던 푸른 눈동자는 이내 손끝에서 떨어졌다.  
"정답은 남 탓이지. 안구의 방향은 나 아닌 만물을 향해 있거든. 자아에는 미치질 못해."  
방백에 가까운 독백이 이어졌다.  
"생각해. 토르. 네 온 힘을 다해 사유해. 화살은 누구에게 겨눠야 할까."  
수화기를 쥔 토르의 손등에는 붕대가 감겨있었다. 푸른 눈이 기억해두려는 것처럼 제 동생이었던 사내를 보았다. 자신도 즐겨 입었던 고급 원단과 누에가 뱉은 실로 촘촘이 짜내려 간 타이가 감추고 있는 그 너머를 더듬었다.  
"내가 왜 그래야 하지."  
수많은 레코더에 녹음된 목소리는 진품과 같지 않았다. 무한히 들으며 상기하려 했지만 허사였다. 머리카락 깊숙이 모공까지 오싹하게 조여드는 것을 느끼고 로키는 웃었다.  
"아버지께서 형 소식에 쓰러지셨어."  
태고의 뱀이 아담에게서 자책의 냄새를 맡으려 혀를 날름거렸다. 방탄 유리 너머 아름다운 사내는 아무 기색도 내비치지 않았다. 초조함에 미끼를 던졌다.  
"아무 것도 느껴지지 않아?"  
"말했지."  
먹구름이 낀 눈이 곧게 찔러들어왔다.  
"내가 왜."  
수화기를 쥔 하얗게 변한 손마디만이 토르의 분노를 짐작케할 뿐이었다. 로키는 서서히 기쁘게 웃었다. 로키는 허리를 숙였다.  
"우리는 평생 이렇게 볼 수도 있어. 내가 못할 것 같아?"  
살인, 유기, 방화, 청부, 매춘, 밀매 토르가 했던 모든 범죄가 시간 순으로 정리된 스마트폰이 유리벽에 턱 붙었다 떨어졌다. 토르 손에 감긴 붕대에서 연하게 피가 비쳤다.  
"해 봐."  
딸깍 수화기가 내려갔다. 토르는 교도관에 이끌려 수갑이 채워져 사라졌다. 길다란 손가락이 남은 자리를 어루만지듯 유리창을 쓸었다.


	2. Chapter 2

로키에게 제인을 보여 준 것은 토르였다. 그들이 프로스트 조직을 치기로 결심하기 꽤 전이었다. 로키는 찾고자 하면 제인을 찾을 수 있었다. 토르의 친구들은 서로 심장을 떼어줄 수 있을 정도로 막역했다. 토르가 제인을 부탁한 건 호건이었지만 로키는 늘 그랬듯 어느 곳이 가장 말랑한 부분인지 찌르기 전부터 알았다. 펜드럴은 제인이 있는 런던 주소를 구해주었다. 그리고 로키의 키스를 받았다.  
"너 따위를 동생으로 둔 토르가...!"  
제인은 프리가를 닮았다. 눈매가 특히 그랬다. 부자는 여자 취향도 같았다. 로키는 아름답고 강인했던 프리가를 떠올렸다.  
"나는 로키 오딘슨이지. 나에 대해 들어보았겠지만"  
퍼억 제인의 주먹이 로키를 강타했다. 우. 네가 좋아질 것 같아. 로키는 웃었다. 프리가도 이렇게 괄괄하다 오딘 손의 반지 윤곽으로 멍이 들 정도로 맞곤 했었다. 아. 마지막의 마지막까지 싸우고 버텨내다 가신 나의 어머니.  
"토르가 안다면 널 가만두지 않을 거야."  
"나는 널 노예경매에서 샀어. 그리고 골골대는 양아버지 기력 보강용으로 넘길 예정이지."  
로키가 씨익 웃었다. 토르가 조직의 쥐새끼 노릇을 했다고 말했더니 오딘이 또한번 뒤로 거꾸러져 넘어가더군! 제인이 자신의 입술을 피가 나도록 짓씹었다.  
"토르는 그런 짓을 할 사람이 아냐."  
"할 거야."  
로키는 제인의 머리카락을 어루만졌다.  
"네가 어떻게 됐는지 안다면."  
손으로 머리를 빗겨주다 엉켜있는 다갈색 머리 끝을 가위로 잘랐다. 제인은 파들파들 떨었다. 로키가 방금 생각난 것처럼 말했다.  
"오딘에게 토르의 안부를 전했다가 머리 날아간 에드워드 이야기를 내가 했었나?" 

토르는 모범수로 3년을 복역하고 출소했다. 조직은 3분의 2로 줄어있었다. 토르는 세상천지에 하나 남은 부모가 보낸 개들에게 교도소에서와 같이 밖에서도 쫓기는 신세가 되었다. 로키는 여느 때처럼 여유로웠다. 오딘이 넘겨준 묠니르 카지노를 돌아본 로키는 펜트하우스로 올라왔다. 향수도 덮는 피냄새가 스멀스멀 기어 올라왔다. 토르는 금속과도 같은 표정으로 로키를 보았다.  
"틀림없이 절망적이겠군. 여기까지 온 것을 보니."  
나자렛 예수처럼 로키는 손바닥을 들었다. 토르의 시선이 또 손에 와 붙었다. 로키는 온화하게 웃었다.


End file.
